1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a wafer carrier holder used for the processing of semiconductor wafers or substrates, and more particularly, relates to a wafer carrier holder for carriage of wafer or substrate carriers through and from various stages of semiconductor processing and fabrication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Processing and handling of expensive wafer or substrate carriers is problematic due to the fragility and brittleness of the materials being processed.
By example and for purposes of illustration only and not to be construed as limiting of the present invention, a large number of circular semiconductor wafers are processed in groups or batches through various stages of manufacturing or processing in wafer carriers. The wafer carriers include a polymer framework in which a quantity of opposing grooves accommodate a quantity of individual wafers or substrates which are subsequently dipped, sprayed or rinsed by chemical solutions, or dipped therein and subsequently sprayed, rinsed and dried as part of the manufacturing process. Contamination by humans and other environs is kept at a minimum by the use of automatic processing equipment whereby the wafer carriers holding the semiconductor wafers or substrates are held by a wafer cassette holder. The wafer carrier holder containing the wafer carriers with wafers therein is then robotically or manually gripped and held by end effectors for carriage and transfer of the wafer carrier holder device to successive stages of processing.
In the prior art holders, certain problems existed during processing where the members and the holders in particular were of a high profile, thus preventing proper and full exposure of the wafers or substrates to chemical spray or rinsing spray during processing. Other problems also surfaced due to poor drainage of process solutions where solutions did not drain from the carrying structure and were carried into a subsequent processing area. A representative prior art holder is U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,353 issued Aug. 9, 1988, to Molinaro. In the prior art holders, certain problems existed during processing where the carrier warps under the operating temperatures of standard wet chemistry and drying systems.
Another problem in the prior art holders was warping of the structures due to the high temperatures of the processing solutions or acids.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a minimum profile wafer carrier holder for the carriage of wafer carriers which includes angled and beveled surfaces for the maximizing of runoff. Warping of the minimum profile wafer carrier holder is eliminated by the addition of quartz rods oriented vertically in the main body of the carrier holder.